One Way is Wrong, But Right
by Aztec98
Summary: During a mission to investigate decepticon activity Arcee and Bumblebee come weapon to weapon with Knock Out. But were set up in a trap set with a releck, but insted of coming home with just the object Arcee gets a little something from Knockout and the team does not approve.
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something I whipped up

It was a normal Saturday at the autobot base. Bumblebee, Raf, and Mico were plating video games. Jack was on vacation to Michigan to see his grandma. Optimus and Bulkhead were out on a dark energon call while Ratchet was fixing up the recipe for the energon (he was neer a break through). Arcee was just getting back from patrol.

Not a single problem on patrol today Ratchet. The sky was clear, traffic was light, and not a decepti...

Sorry Arcee but you just jinxed us teased Ratchet. We just got a decepticon signal in the forest neer an old reck of some sort. You and Bee have to check it out.

Fine, come on Bee said Arcee. Then the two made their way into the land bridge.

When they came to see a large wreck rusted and half buried, but it looked stable. After analyzing the outside and inner of the ship they still couldn't see a decepticon or anything a decepticon might want.

Ratchet... are you seeing the signal still.

Yes I'm shure the signal is still there, did you check a mile north of the area. I think they could hide there until your gone. Ok we'll check the rock wall.

The two took their time making their way to the wall. The walk was worth the time. They saw a large boulder with a relic on it. The two were shocked for two reasons

1. The decepticon hasn't seen or taken the relic  
2. This specific relic was taken from them previously

Its a trap yelled Arcee to Bumblebee as she armed herself


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee readied her weapons only to see Knock Out step out from behind the large boulder.

"You are so clever femme! Now face your doom!" said Knock Out in a cocky tone. Then he pulled out his energon prod while running towards Bumblebee and Arcee. Doing his best battle beep Bumble quickly ran past Arcee and started fighting the decepticon medic.

While the two men fought Arcee saw her chance to seize the relic but was stopped by a sudden rock slide caused by a stray shot. Before she could be crushed, Arcee leaped and some-what tackled/grabbed the relic. Looking over to see Bee's progress Arcee saw her chance to give the yellow scout a break. So she dropped the treasure and started battling Knock Out.

POV Bumblebee  
I am growing tired of being hit with the end of Knock Out's energon prod. Why the slag hasn't he put me in stasis lock yet? Wait rocks are falling "Arcee?" I beep. Shure enough she has started fighting off that con right before I give up. Wait the relic, where is it?

POV Nobody  
Bumblebee got up and started searching for the relic. He goes to check neer the rock pile while Arcee is trying to keep Knock Out from defeating her.

POV Arcee  
Come on decepticreep is that all you got?! I yell as Knock Out gets off the ground. He is faster this time and using his energon prod in a responsible way instead of putting me and Bee in stasis lock. While on the ground I can't help but notice Knock Out's gorgeous paint job and his smirk is auactualy growing on me. Ugg I need to snap out of it. He's a decepticon and I'm an autobot, it will never work unless one of us changes sides. Oh grate here he comes!

POV Nobody  
Using every ounce of energy he had left Bumblebee had found the relic and in good time because Arcee was too starting to thin out. Then the unexpectable happened. Arcee made a wrong move and somehow Knock Out got a hold of her. The three bots stood still. Arcee opened her eyes to see Knock Out's chest. She sort of felt him relax a little

POV Arcee  
What just happened? I open my eyes expecting to be on my aft only to see... see...  
Ow who am I kidding! I open my eyes to be in the sexiest bot in the whole universe's arms! *squeee!* Wait is he relaxing? Does he enjoy this? I guess he does!  
Wow his chest plate is gorgeous and his smell is looming. I could stand here all day.

POV Knock Out  
Finally got the darn glitch! Hmmmm from here she auactualy looks very cute :3 Why am I doing this I need to show her I mean no harm to her at least. I don't really care if her friend Bee sees this. *relaxes arms* That's better. Wait she opened her eyes. Is she studying me? Ok this is awesome! Now let's see if she will like this.

POV Nobody  
In one swift motion Knock Out picked up the femme and walked away still hugging her which (to Bee) looked like an attempt to take her away. Not knowing what was going on Arcee tries to struggle free. But the medic's hug tightened


	3. Chapter 3

The medic's hug tightened witch made Arcee struggle more. Then Arcee got such a dangerous idea she thought it might never work. Then just as Bee rounded the corner, chasing after Knock Out, Arcee managed a hand free. Then in one swift move Arcee grabbed Knock Out's head and kissed him on the lips.

Bumblebee stopped in his tracks. Knock Out let go of Arcee in shock. "Ratchet, open the ground bridge now!" Arcee ordered. At least a second later the bridge opened. Arcee grabbed Bee, who still had the relic and went through with an unnoticed Knock Out right behind them.

Just as they made their way through the portal Arcee was pushed agents the wall by the unexpected visitor. "What do you want Knock Out?!" Arcee yelled in a rage still pined to the wall by the slightly larger mech. "Another try!" Knock Out managed to chuckle right before he did something that could get him killed. Right there in the base Knock Out kissed Arcee very... very pashionaly. Loosening his grip on Arcees arms and reaching for her back. In response Arcee put her hands around the medic's neck. Their toungs inter twined with each other as they moaned at each other's taste

Everybody's jaws dropped as the two enemies continued their make out setion. Ratchet didn't even try to close the ground bridge. Optimus was also shocked with a dumbfounded look on his face. When the two lovebots were done they didn't even think they were in the base. They had thought that they were some were private.  
They were DEAD WRONG!

Meko managed to stutter out "When in the world did they start dating?!"  
That got an *ewwwwwwww!* from Bulkhead and Ratchet. Somehow nobody noticed that Optimus had retired the scene and that the ground bridge was still open.

The two looked sheepishly at their audience. Blushing like crazy Knock Out managed to kiss Arcee goodbye and raced out the ground bridge. That was Arcee's cue to get the frag out of there.

Screeching down the hall Arcee made a quick turn into her quarters. She locked the door and flopped down on her birth. Then she thought to herself "What the pit am I going to do now! The whole team is going to be teasing me, Jack may never talk to me again, and Ratchet might try to see what the pit is wrong with me. OH WELL that's what you get when you kiss a sexy con!"

Hope you like this! Sorry for the long wait but as you can read it was worth the wait!

Tell me If I should make a sequel also R&R my other stories if you have not


End file.
